


豆鹤【格差101】03

by hxuhsbjx



Category: SHINME
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxuhsbjx/pseuds/hxuhsbjx
Relationships: 豆鹤
Kudos: 1





	豆鹤【格差101】03

PDJ学园宿舍制度设定。  
PDJ学园是一所位于A岛的封闭式学园，以生活住宿设施完善而吸引了众多财阀投资。  
学生宿舍位于离教学区不远的生活区。每个班级为单位分配一栋复式三层的阁楼里。获得国王牌的学生可以住在最高一层的单独房间里，除了国王的房间，JACK和QUEEN的房间也在最高层，两人为一间，按照KING的喜好可以自由分配。其余学生按获得牌面大小分别住在一楼或二楼。通常四人为一间。  
阁楼里除了每个房间的单独卫浴。每一层都配备着完善的温泉浴室，休息室和娱乐区。而也许有些人，注定只能成为被“娱乐”的对象...  
【03】悖论反噬  
当前已知顺位排名：国王KING：豆原一成。/王后QUEEN：伊藤由奈，七濑优子。/骑士JACK：川尻莲，河野纯喜，金城碧海。/10............/黑桃2：木全翔也。/红桃A：大平祥生/JOCKER：鹤房汐恩。

鹤房汐恩似乎是在入学前的那个假期才拿到自己的分化结果验证单。  
看到纸上结果那一栏刺眼的写着omega几个大字，从小到大有些好强的他，似乎在那一刻绝望了。  
其实他的本质不是一个霸道又蛮不讲理的人。只不过似乎是不会表达自己的感情，因此在别人眼里渐渐变成了带刺的形象罢了。  
还记得小学的时候，鹤房喜欢前排那个文静乖巧的女生。为了引起她的注意，上课时趁对方不注意，一剪刀把那个女生的两个麻花辫剪下来了一条。后来；那个女生向老师告状，老师让鹤房道歉，换来的是他一个不服把那个女生另一边麻花辫给剪了下来。  
似乎从那会儿开始，所有人都一致认为鹤房是个恶劣的霸道小孩，为了张扬个性不惜去欺凌他人。以至于渐渐的...连鹤房自己都觉得自己好像是一个霸道又好强的人。  
可是，他这样的人最害怕的是什么，是一句俗语：  
“风水轮流转。”  
因此那一刻。当鹤房拿到那张化验单的时候，又几乎是同一时间听闻了PDJ学园的格差游戏后。似乎早早的便在心中决定好了自己那个将要冒的险，伪装成alpha成为顶上的人。  
可惜，最终，那个最害怕的俗语，还是轮到了自己头上。

放学的铃声回荡着PDJ学园，依然刺眼的夕阳光撒满在虚假的安宁上。教学大楼被镀上了一层金色。渐渐的，有学生开始三三两两的换好鞋走了出来。  
对于他们来说，晚上也不是什么闲暇时光。第六次的格差游戏到现在已经公布了所有新的顺位，相应的也意味着换房间这一的繁琐事儿。  
木全翔也早早的收好书包换去室内鞋离开教学大楼。现在的他，心情可以说是好不起来。身为A班的一个存在感很低的beta，上天似乎直接发了一份路人剧本给他。直到刚刚结束的游戏，他已经连续三次拿到了黑桃2——一张没有任何作用的路人一般的卡牌。  
好吧...唯一的好处就是今晚又可以看着周围人忙忙碌碌的收拾行李，而自己可以悠悠闲闲的去此时此刻人一定很少的公共温泉澡堂泡个澡什么的。想到这里木全不禁稍稍愉快了起来，加快了脚步率先回到了宿舍阁楼。  
事实确实是这样。由于搬宿舍的缘故，大家都在各自忙各自的事儿。回到宿舍区的木全迅速的脱好衣服，一边哼着不知是什么调子一边抱着洗浴用品和浴巾走进了澡堂。  
现在的澡堂可谓是木全的专属澡堂，一个人也没有...   
不对...澡堂最深处的淋浴区隔间一直有水声。玻璃隔板也被水蒸气所笼罩。木全有一丝丝失望，这个时候除了自己还有谁有这份闲心来洗澡...内心悄悄的吐槽着的他，还是决定安安心心泡自己的澡，便小心翼翼的迈入一个人也没有的宽阔泡池中，享受放学后属于自己的独处时光。  
时间一分一秒的过着，水面平静的反射着木全有些泛红的脸，只有发丝上的水珠不时滑落下来滴到水中，泛起一丝丝涟漪...  
“奇了怪了...”不远处隔间的水花声不断。但除了水声，木全听不到任何声响，便开始了自言自语“...说起来我也快泡了半个小时的澡了，里面那兄弟怎么一点声响也没有，冲淋浴的时间未免也太长了吧...”  
挂在澡堂的时钟被蒙上了一层雾气，但是秒针还是在不紧不慢的转动着...  
又过了一会儿，他感觉实在是有点不对劲。  
“不行。”木全突然从水中站了起来，大脑伴随着一阵发昏。不过按理来说也不应该一点动静也没有，是谁冲了那么长时间的澡？想到这里，回过神的木全立马拿起浴巾把身子裹了起来，小心翼翼向最深处的隔间走了过去。

“喂...你还好...吧。”眼前的场景令木全翔也有些惊讶，迟钝了一下才缓缓吐出了电波系的发言...  
“呃...死了？”  
木全大概明白了这么长时间为什么除了持续的水流声，自己听不到任何动静的原因了。  
眼前的人，看样子好像是昏了过去，眉头紧紧的皱着，头发凌乱的垂了下来，遮住了闭着的眼睛。白色的校服衬衫挂在身上，被蓬头喷出的已经变凉的水淋湿，呈现半透明的样子。手指已经由于长时间被水的冲刷而发皱变白，手臂无力的抱在一起。下身没有穿裤子，双腿紧紧的并拢着，膝盖靠在墙边，透明的水流顺着膝盖一缕缕的往下滑着...  
“你是...国...鹤房汐恩？”反射弧有些慢的木全渐渐的反应过来。才露出了难以置信的表情。虽然自己和这个人并不熟，但他是什么身份，准确说，他以前是什么身份，而现在是什么身份，木全心里是知道的。  
管不了那么多了，木全连忙伸手去把一直开着的水龙头给关上，冰凉的水溅到身上让木全不禁打了个哆嗦。从旁边架子上摸来一块干净的浴巾试图帮鹤房身上的水擦干净。  
似乎是昏过去的鹤房似乎是感受到有人来了，艰难的想要张嘴，却发现声音无法发出来。半天才从嘴里吐出一个不完整的音节。  
“豆...”  
“你别乱动，你现在身上好烫。”  
木全触到鹤房的额头时不禁都愣住了，虽然一直被冷水冲蚀着，但是肌肤表面的冰凉很快就被热度取代了。最严重的是，虽然木全是个beta，但不难分辨出这种气息。清甜的omega的白兰地香气被一股有些许强势的桃味压制住。而班里谁身上是清冽的桃香味...木全也似乎心知肚明。  
“你发烧了，我现在帮你把衬衫脱了。先穿我的衣服赶紧去躺着。”  
木全一边说着一边手忙脚乱的帮鹤房披好了衣服，架着走出了澡堂。  
澡堂旁边便是电梯，只不过是直达三楼的电梯。木全按亮了向上的按钮，突然又想到什么似的摇了摇头，将鹤房带向就在一楼不远处的自己的房间。  
如果按照这次的新顺位的话，其实这一间房通常都是住着顺位的最后四个。那么应该除了自己，还有两个拿到卡牌A的学生，还有靶子。  
木全便只好将鹤房先安顿到自己床位旁边的空余床位上，估计床位的主人应该刚刚搬走，在同一间的大平早早就在下课前提前告知了木全今晚不归宿的消息。另一个是谁来着...好像听说踢足球的时候摔了一跤把骨头摔断了，现在还在医院躺着。不管这么多，加上门口已经放好的行李，反正八九不离十鹤房估计也是得搬来这间房了。  
“始终是因果报应吗...”

“恭喜恭喜...”  
“豆原君~祝贺你当上国王~~”  
一大清早，豆原一成的身边便多了几个人，一拉开教室的大门便被几个满面笑容的女生围了起来。  
那个梳着高马尾的女生，好像叫伊藤由奈来着，率先上前发出了祝贺，教室门口堵得人满为患。但似乎豆原的兴致并不不是很高涨，就算如此还是一边走着一边有礼貌的向前来祝贺的学生们一一道谢。  
“谢谢了，伊藤同学，也祝贺你继续成为QUEEN。”豆原礼貌的一笑，身后跟着的是新成为骑士的河野和金城。莲也在，三人跟在豆原身边直到豆原坐到了自己的位置上后还依然站在他身后，颇有一种，护卫队的感觉。  
“不过幸好是豆原君你成为了国王。”伊藤连忙追上了豆原的步伐，一屁股坐在豆原前排的座位上。故意的将身子往前凑了凑“我一直都很喜欢豆原君，现在终于可以正大光明的告诉豆原君啦。”  
豆原笑了笑，没有说话，这样的情形和昨天早上差不多，唯一的区别只是这个女孩说的话而已。摇了摇头，觉得令人有些心寒...  
身边的两个新成为骑士的人，显然昨天已经在放学后和豆原处好了关系，两人有说有笑的替豆原接着话。而一旁的川尻莲却只是沉默不语的看着不远处那个座位。无奈中回头看见了豆原的视线也一直在有意无意的注意着同一个方向...

前一天的晚上...  
已经习惯作为骑士的川尻莲熟悉帮豆原的行李搬入了最顶层的国王专属房间。  
“我是真的没想到最后你的决定是这样的。”显然，尴尬的气氛还在两人之间蔓延着。豆原坐在一旁的沙发上，脸色依然不是那么好看。广播通报完顺位后，莲就再次找上了豆原，没想到豆原却和之前不同，意外的冷静，寒暄了几句便直接吩咐了莲去帮他搬宿舍。  
“我并不会感谢你，莲。”豆原冷冷的从包里掏出了昨天还没有看完的漫画书，坐在旁边翻看了起来。  
“不需要。”莲说“说实话你会这么做也在我意料之内。我了解你，你这样的人是容不得欺骗二字的。”  
“那你觉得我做错了吗？”  
“我不知道，这个问题应该问你内心的自己。不过对于我来说，你既然已经成为了国王，那我就做好我应该做的事情就够了，今后也是，你作为国王一天，我作为骑士一天，我便会忠心的维护你。难道不是吗？”  
“呵呵，”豆原合起书，见莲已经帮自己布置好了方便，便背起包站了起来。最后走入房间前只露出了一丝丝苦笑。“不过他估计已经恨死我了吧...”

在上学时的时间仿佛是一个永远循环的圈，上课，下课，午休，再上课，在下课，然后放学，如此反反复复的循环着。  
豆原一整天下来就感受到了当上国王是什么滋味。永远不用担心会一个人，身边永远簇拥着阿谀奉承的人。所有闲杂的事都有骑士帮自己完成。说起骑士，那个河野纯喜，作为自己的骑士之一令豆原一成感到挺新鲜，一整天滔滔不绝的围在身边和自己说着有趣的事。金城碧海虽然有些面瘫脸，豆原一直以来都和他很不熟，但是意外的今天他却发现了这个人的可靠。身边那些令他烦躁的人都不知不觉的被金城支开了。  
也好，豆原本身不是一个喜欢享受被人高高捧起的人，身边有这两个可靠的人，加上莲，这感觉不算太差。  
但是为什么，总有一股有些烦躁的心情一直围绕着豆原。豆原趴在课桌上昏昏欲睡，可眼神一直离不开不远处那个空无一人的座位。  
那是鹤房汐恩的座位，以前他还是国王的时候，自己也总是围在那个课桌旁边，陪那个人聊天，支开让鹤房感觉有些烦躁的人。而如今，那个位置空空如也，没有人关心。相反的不时有几个看起来带刺的男生和女生在他的课桌上乱七八糟的涂着什么。  
其实在今天一大早，关于鹤房汐恩的议论声便传的到处都是。不知是谁知道了内幕，有关鹤房作为一个omega，装作自己是alpha当国王最后被豆原狠狠的“教训”了的事传的沸沸扬扬。其中充满了多数都是在赞叹豆原是多么的高尚，而鹤房又是多么肮脏的议论声，不时有好几个阿谀奉承的人舞到豆原一成面前，将自己一直以来的不满发泄出来试图引起这个现国王的共鸣。  
然而此时此刻的豆原烦躁不已，幸好有金城在一旁一边应付一边不知不觉的支开他们。最后有些人甚至传起了国王大人为了报复曾经的不满而将那个低劣的靶子赶出校园了之类的奇怪言论。  
仿佛一夜之间，所有人都变得爱恨分明，将所有的不管曾经有没有的不满全部都发泄到那张空无一人的座位上。而豆原，只是一直默默的盯着那个方向，不知道在想什么。

后面的两天，班上一直都没有见到那个靶子回到教室里，似乎大部分人根本不知道他本人到底去了哪里，有人甚至已经以讹传讹到，前国王这种身份的omega被曾经受他压迫的学生虐待了而跑去寻死了这种荒唐的谣言...各种传言沸沸扬扬，似乎所有人都在对这个靶子恶语相向，甚至有人跑到了豆原面前建议让国王大人把靶子找出来“公开处刑”。  
最后。  
直到第三天的中午，那个这两天出现在别人口中的靶子，才冷冷的拉开了教室的门，出现在了所有人的面前，出现在了豆原一成的面前...  
TBC


End file.
